Sun, Night, Air, and Sea Allegiances
by TheOneAndOnlyDustmite
Summary: A list of the cats featured in the Sun, Night, Air, and Sea stories.


NightClan

Leader: Moonstar: Small silver and white tabby she-cat

Deputy: Bronzefire: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Dawnsky: Pale gray she-cat with one eye

Warriors (Cats that have been apprentices for at least three moons):

Robinclaw: Dark brown tabby tom, father to Dustkit and Plumkit

Cloverheart: Tortoiseshell and white she cat, Echomist's sister

Nightmask: black tom

_APPRENTICE: FOXPAW_

Lightningfoot: Golden tabby tom, Bronzefire's brother

Shadowfang: White tom with black spots

Darkwing: Black tabby she-cat, Moonstar's sister

_APPRENTICE: HAWKPAW_

Stormlight: Dark black tom with a white spot on chest

Vinesnake: Silver tom with white belly

Queens (She cats that are nursing or expecting kits):

Echomist: Dark grey she-cat with pale grey flecks, mother to Dustkit and Plumkit.

Apprentices (Cats that are 6 moons old, in training to become warriors):

Foxpaw: Ginger she-cat

Hawkpaw: Tawny coloured tom

Elders (Retired warriors): Leafclaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat, happy to share stories with the rest of the Clan

Tanglestem: Cranky black tom, was the best hunter in the Clan

Kits:

Dustkit: Tawny brown she cat

Plumkit: Dark grey tabby she-cat

AirClan

Leader: Falconstar: Light tawny and white she-cat

Deputy: Blizzardclaw: White tom with grey spot on side

Medicine cat: Rosebinder: Ginger she-cat with white tipped tail, moher to Tawnykit and Frostkit

Warriors (Cats that have been apprentices for at least three moons):

Scarredwing: Black tom with deep scar in his side

Spiritchaser: Black tom with white tipped tail

Doveclaw: White tom with black around nose, father to Tawnykit and Frostkit

_APPRENTICE:CLOUDPAW _

Mistyclaw: White and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Cloudwatcher: White tom with tawny spots

_APPRENTICE: THUNDERPAW_

Fawnwhisker: Dark brown tom with white spots

_APPRENTICE: MEADOWPAW_

Hollywing: Ginger she-cat

Queens (She-cats that are nursing or expecting kits):

Duskstem: Pale brown she-cat, mother to Dawnkit

Breezespirit: Tawny she-cat with a white belly

Rosebinder

Apprentices (Cats that are 6 moons old, in training to become warriors):

Cloudpaw: White and grey tabby she-cat

Thunderpaw: Black tom with white belly

Meadowpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with ginger tail

Elders: (retired warriors)

Darksnow: Grey tom with white patch around left ear. he minds his own business

Emberwillow:Ginger she-cat. loves to play with kits

Kits:

Dawnkit: Black and white tabby tom

Tawnykit: Tawny and white tom

Frostkit: Pure white she-cat

SunClan

Leader: Flamestar: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, father to Sootkit and Emberkit

Deputy: Whitefire: Ginger and white tom

Medicine Cat: Brackenleaf: Ginger tom

_APPRENTICE: HERONPAW_

Warriors (Cats that have been apprentices for at least 3 moons):

Flintpelt: Smoky grey she-cat

Ashrunner: Dark grey tom, Flintpelt's brother

_APPRENTICE: GREYPAW_

Littleflame: Tiny dark brown tom

Vixentail: Ginger she-cat with bushy tail

Oakstrike: Chestnut coloured tom, father of Patchkit

_APPRENTICE: MEADOWPAW_

Wolfclaw: Gray tom with ginger patch on back

_APPRENTICE: CINDERPAW_

Goldenheart: Golden she-cat

Queens (She-cats that are nursing or expecting kits)

Sweetspirit: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Blossomheart: Slender silver and white she-cat, mother to Patchkit

Cloudstripe: Fluffy grey she-cat, mother to Sootkit and Emberkit

Apprentices (Cats that are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Heronpaw: Slender white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Greypaw: Large grey tabby tom

Swiftpaw: Pretty tawny coloured tabby she-cat

Cinderpaw: Smoky grey she-cat

Elders (Retired warriors)

Gorsethorn: Tawny coloured tom, often mutters to himself

Kestrelflight: Black calico she-cat, still enjoys hunting

Kits:

Sootkit: black tom

Emberkit: Fluffy flame coloured tom

Patchkit: Small ginger tom with brown spots

SeaClan

Leader: Rainstar: White tom with one black ear

Deputy: Blackspirit: Black she-cat with white paws

Medicine cat: Dewleaf: Ginger tom

_APPRENTICE: LITTLEPAW_

Warriors (cats that have been apprentices for at least 3 moons):

Stormtooth: Black tom

_APPRENTICE: OAKPAW_

Goldeneyes: grey tom with gold eyes, father to Marshkit, Stonekit and Splashkit

Shellclaw: white and brown tom, father to Willowkit

_APPRENTICE: MINNOWPAW_

Oakfoot: Ginger with brown paws

Swallowflight: Brown she-cat

_APPRENTICE: SHALLOWPAW_

Mistyclaw: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Queens (She-cats that are nursing or expecting kits)

Snowblaze: white she-cat, mother to Willowkit

Silverheart: Grey she-cat, mother to Marshkit, Stonekit and Splashkit

Apprentices (Cats that are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Littlepaw: Small white tom

Oakpaw: Sturdy chestnut coloured tom

Minnowpaw: Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Shallowpaw: Bluey-grey tom.

Elders (Retired Warriors)

Twitchtail: White she-cat

Icefang: White tom

Kits:

Willowkit: Golden she-cat

Marshkit: Brown tom

Stonekit: Grey tom

Splashkit: Black she-cat


End file.
